


stargazing

by 0023_lucid



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0023_lucid/pseuds/0023_lucid
Summary: L can't think of any drawing ideas when it comes to giving art resumes for his future career. Light has already made a new style collection for his fashion line. L just needs inspiration and Light is the only person he can count on. L and him had been friends (and enemies) since high school. They decide to meet for the night stargazing for uncovered confessions and ideas.This work is a one shot.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Kudos: 9





	stargazing

L Lawliet

"It's nice for us to finally meet again. Can't believe it's been five years since we've last seen each other." Light says with a smile on his face.

His choice of style is different from what it was at high school. He tended to wear a lot of cardigans, suits and formal clothing. But now he's wearing a black basic tee, red/black striped long sleeve with waist high plaid pants. I can't believe he's wearing Converse again. His auburn spruce colored hair is slightly emoish. His eyes are still the same shade of brown from high school. I guess his fashion line is alternative and emo based.

We finished our meet up dinner. Just two simple egg sandwiches and a large strawberry roll. The conversation we had lasted for a hours; afternoon until nightfall. But now it's time to cut to the chase, it’s time to get to the point. 

"Yeah, I was thinking of meeting mainly because what I should do with my art portfolio. I'm not sure if I should be a graphic designer for film or a comic artist for literature.” I answer subtly.   
  
“I usually do art pieces that come to my mind or I just examine what is around me. Look up.” Light remarks. “The stars seem brighter for some reason. I like that.”

”The stars look the same.” I say. “It doesn't really matter. They are just stars, fragments of extraterrestrial unknown life just leaving light energy waves.”

My disheveled black hair hides my tired bags under my eyes. I’m wearing My Chemical Romance hoodie with my baggy black denim jeans. I’m dedicated with my career of being an artist but something doesn’t seem right. Maybe the factor I’m missing is in front of me. In front of me.

”It does matter, actually. Depending on how you think depends on how you see something. It’s perspective.” Light continues talking while pointing to a familiar constellation. “There’s Big Dipper and Little Dipper. The story are told as those two Dippers being bears. It's rather the first symbol ever placed in the sky.”

  
Light Yagami

”It’s so hard to see. So many stars. Too many stories and too many constellations.” L says simply. “Why did I like you?” Those words sounded faint but clear. 

“I don’t know ... why did you?” I ask smoothly. I know this isn't the right time and place but I had to ask. Why did he like me? High school was a years of torment and boredom, but I was able to manage. I never really got into that much relationships. But for Ryuzaki ... L liking me, it's interesting, shocking as if. But I liked that he was always the quiet kid. The one that always focuses. the one who doesn't care about what other people think or say. Part of me knows and doesn't 

“There’s something in your eyes. A star or something. Just something. I don’t know what essence I get around you.” He replies in a monotonous way. “Did someone do something to your eye? It looks almost like a subtle galaxy.”   
  
“Oh ... my makeup artist for the modelers for my clothing line wanted to test something on me. Her name is Misa Amane. She wanted something to look melancholy yet beautiful ... yeah.” I ramble quickly.   
  
“I think it suits you.” L replies with slight happiness. His eyelids move upwards and a small smile forms in his face. I could see some rosy warmth on his cheeks.   
  


L Lawliet 

Maybe he is my inspiration. I don’t know.

His eyelids have for some reason iridescent shades of lavender and turquoise. It kind of looks like stars, the ones I’ve seen up high. Maybe his makeup artist has a knack of glitter concentrate paste.   
  
Both of us look up at the galaxy filled skies again. 

“I like you too ... to tell the truth. I don’t know why but your kinda weird and yet pretty mature. I don’t really understand why I was your enemy when I was in high school.” Light answers seriously.   
  
“Me too.” I agree. 

Our faces come closer and closer. Maybe he was the reason I was here, and the reason why I got inspired in the first place.   
  
He’s already a character, a unique one which I loved and hated and loved again. He’s a key to my future of being an artist. I don’t know if I can accept that. But half of me does.


End file.
